Problem: Find the center of the hyperbola $4x^2 - 24x - 25y^2 + 250y - 489 = 0.$
Answer: Completing the square in $x$ and $y,$ we get
\[4(x - 3)^2 - 25(y - 5)^2 + 100 = 0.\]Then
\[\frac{(y - 5)^2}{4} - \frac{(x - 3)^2}{25} = 1,\]so the center of the hyperbola is $\boxed{(3,5)}.$